Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a case or enclosure for a portable wearable medical device, such as a wearable defibrillator, and specifically to a multi-part removable case.
Description of Related Art
Technology is available for correcting excessively slow heart rates (bradycardia) using implantable devices, commonly referred to as pacemakers, which deliver micro joule electrical pulses to a slowly beating heart in order to speed the heart rate up to an acceptable level. Also, it is well known to deliver high energy shocks (e.g., 180 to 360 joules) via external paddles applied to the chest wall in order to correct excessively fast heart rates, and prevent the possible fatal outcome of ventricular fibrillation or certain ventricular tachycardia. Bradycardia, ventricular fibrillation, and ventricular tachycardia are all electrical malfunctions (arrhythmias) of the heart. Each may lead to death within minutes unless corrected by the appropriate electrical stimulation.
One of the most deadly forms of heart arrhythmias is ventricular fibrillation, which occurs when the normal, regular electrical impulses are replaced by irregular and rapid impulses, causing the heart muscle to stop normal contractions and to begin to quiver. Normal blood flow ceases, and organ damage or death may result in minutes if normal heart contractions are not restored. Although frequently not noticeable to the victim, ventricular fibrillation is often preceded by ventricular tachycardia, which is a regular but fast rhythm of the heart. Because the victim has no noticeable warning of the impending fibrillation, death often occurs before the necessary medical assistance can arrive.
Because time delays in applying the corrective electrical treatment may result in death, implantable pacemakers and defibrillators have significantly improved the ability to treat these otherwise life-threatening conditions. Being implanted within the patient, the device continuously monitors the patient's heart for treatable arrhythmias and, when such is detected, the device applies corrective electrical pulses directly to the heart.
Normal heart function often can be restored to a person suffering ventricular fibrillation or ventricular tachycardia by a procedure known as cardioversion, the synchronized application of electrical therapy to the heart muscle. Pacemakers and defibrillators that apply corrective electrical pulses externally to the patient's chest wall also are used to correct such life-threatening arrhythmias, but suffer from a drawback insofar as it may not be possible to apply the device in time during an acute arrhythmic emergency to save the patient's life. Such treatment is needed within a few minutes to be effective.
Consequently, when a patient is deemed at high risk of death from such arrhythmias, electrical devices often are implanted so as to be readily available when treatment is needed. However, patients that have recently had a heart attack or are awaiting such an implantable device may be kept in a hospital where corrective electrical therapy is generally close at hand. Long-term hospitalization is frequently impractical due to its high cost, or due to the need for patients to engage in normal daily activities.
Wearable defibrillators have been developed for patients that have recently experienced cardiac arrest, that are susceptible to heart arrhythmias and are at temporary risk of sudden death, and that are awaiting an implantable device. However, some wearable defibrillators may lack the desired combination of size and durability to provide maximum comfort and usability to the patient.
Accordingly, a need exists for a housing for a portable, wearable defibrillator that is extremely durable to inhibit damage to the defibrillator device even if dropped or otherwise subjected to an impact. In addition, the wearable defibrillator housing should include structure for locking the housing to the device and to prevent a user from inadvertently removing the housing.